


McDanno watching ''The Expendables 2''

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Movie night at McGarrett's house,Steve's turn to decide,the movie?''The Expendables 2'',Danny is not to happy and aparently for a good reason...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	McDanno watching ''The Expendables 2''

**Author's Note:**

> Beware for everyone that hasn't watched the movie ''The Expendables 2'' and plans to,it might contents minor spoilers

Late night at McGarrett's house.Steve and Danny are about to watch a movie.It's Steve's turn to decide.  
Danny-What movie have you decided?  
Steve-You'll see  
Danny-Last time you said that we watched...  
Steve sits next to him on the couch,he kisses Danny  
Steve-can you just shut up and enjoy the movie?  
Danny leans on Steve's hug and Steve starts the movie, it's "The Expendables 2",Danny gets his head up  
Danny-You decided "The Expendables 2", what's the matter with you?We said a relaxing movie night,you...  
Steve kisses him again,Danny leans on Steve's hug,they start eating popcorn and watch the movie.  
Next day Steve and Danny chase someone in a smart car.Steve has teared up the driver's door,he has a gun on his left hand and shoots while he has his right hand on the wheeling steer and drives.Danny's holding terrified from the handler of the car.  
Danny-You are doing exactly what I thought you would do.You're copying the movie.Stop Steve,please stop  
Steve-We're going to be fine Danno  
Danny-Don't call me Danno  
After a while,at a bar, someone hits Danny's back.Steve gets his hand inside his pocket,gets out an iron fist and hits him in the stomach.They other guy falls down  
Danny-Why did you do that?  
Steve-He hit you babe (to the idiot who hit Danny) next time think twice before you mess withmy Danno  
Danny looks at him with a face "what's wrong with you" mixed with a face "I love you even tho you're an idiot."Steve puts his arm around Danny's neck and they leave the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is kinda rushed end but it was late and I had to go to sleep but I had to write it down and get it out of my head or else I wouldn't be able to sleep.  
> Mahalo for reading  
> Aloha,Stella


End file.
